Forced Marrage Unwanted Enemy
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: Katara is captured by Firelord Ozai and forced to marry him to protect the last of her family. Will this help end the war?
1. The battle

Chapter One: The Battle

~Katara POV~

Aang, Toph, and Sokka had gone to find the Firelord Ozai. I stayed and fought against the Firebenders whose firebending was currently out of Commission. I used my waterbending talent to keep the sages that came towards me back. I looked up quickly to see the moon moving away from the sun slowly. I cursed and sent a silent prayer that Aang and the others left quickly. As the firebenders of their power over fire back, and the Appa was seen taking off, I turned to make a break for the ships with the other water tribe fighters. Three firebenders appeared before me i sent water shooting at them as more firebenders began attacking me I fought then felt some thing hit the back of my head hard. I feel to the ground and heard someone yell my name before passing out.

I woke up in a warm room. When i opened my eyes i sat up quickly and looked around the room. I was in a red room decorated with Fire Nation regalia and other such things. The next thing I noticed were three doors, one most likely leading out of the room. The other two I was not sure about. I stood brushing down my blue dress. Then I saw a glass door that lead to a balcony of sorts. I opened it and stepped to the edge looking down. "To far to jump." i said then there was a knock on the door. I walked back into the room "come in" i said

The door opened to reveal a girl not much older then herself "Firelord Ozai wishes that i help you bathe and dress then escort you to him" She said softly

I weight my options, not that i had many, and choose to nod to the girl who smiled and helped me bathe then dressed me in a red dress. I sighed then picked up my mother's necklace and putting it on. he girl tried to protest, but i shock my head. She sighed, but took me to see the Firelord anyway. I stood with my head held high as i entered what looked to be a war room.

"You wanted to see me" I said not looking at him or anyone in the room

"Yes, you are the waterbender girl from the southern water tribe." he stared "I thought your kind was extinct"

"You cannot kill the southern water tribe waterbenders that easily." I said "But I am the last alive today. That does not mean there wont be future waterbenders of the southern water tribe"

I heard him stand and walk closer to me standing in front of me "How is it a little girl like you escaped the raids?" he asked

My hand drifted involuntarily to the necklace, the action had not gone unnoticed. "I was hidden in a since." my hand dropping

"That necklace is not one of the Fire Nation why do you wear it?" he asked

I glared at him "I belonged to my dead mother, The very same person who died to protect me. She was murdered in a raid of my tribe. She was dead when my father, Chief of the Southern water tribe, by brother and i returned to the hut. It is all my fault that he is dead, though I will not let that rule my life. It is also your fault for allowing such barbaric thing things to happen. This may be a war, but to kill innocent women and children who have nothing more to do with the war then that they were born into this world, is intolerable. Such atrocities will not go unnoticed. No one wants this war not even you, but it will only continue if you allow your people to act in such a barbaric manner. You want to know why people fight back against you? Its because you have no respect for your people!" I finished looking him in the eye I heard gasps and smiled inwardly.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground and my cheek was throbbing. I was shocked, no one had ever hit me like that before. I looked up at him

"You will not speak to me in such a manner!" he hissed then smiled "not in front of others that is, if in private you choose to show me your fire fine, but never in front of others. Am I understood" I simply nodded holding my cheek "Good, now I called you hear to tell you what I decided to do with you. You will marry me, that way I can keep a better eye on you. Also I want a waterbender under my control. Better to control all if I have one." I gasped and stood

"What makes you think I will ever agree to marry you?" I asked he smirked and snapped his fingers. The doors behind me opened and I turned to see who entered. It was two Firebenders and between them was Hakoda, my father. "Dad!" She yelled and tried to move towards him only to beheld back by the Firelord.

"Agree to marry me, and he goes free. Choose not to marry me, and he dies" The Firelord says into my ear.

I freeze looking at my dad, then I lower my head in defeat. I had no other chose, I could not let Sokka loose every one in his family. "I'm sorry" I whisper to my dad who seemed to have heard

"No Katara don't, don't worry about me!" he yelled

I turned away and looked at the Firelord "Fine, I will do as you ask" I say "Just let Sokka and my father live" i say

"As you wish, My Dear." He smiled "Azula, take you soon-to-be mother back to her room" He said turning and walking away

Azula walked over to me and smiled "Come, Mommy Dearest" She said sickly sweet I followed.

When I got back to the room I sat on the Balcony staring at the sky "I'm sorry" I said again. every thing was gone. Aang would be my enemy. Toph would think I betrayed them. Sokka would never think of me as a sister again. My father would be turned as my enemy. My family was no longer mine to claim. I removed my mothers necklace. Azula told me that they already had everything ready for the wedding and it would be tomorrow. I wrapped the necklace in a piece of my old blue dress and took a ribbon from my hair to tie the little package. There was a knock on the door as I entered the room. "come in" I said

The door opened and Ozai my soon-to-be husband walked in "Your father will stay here until after the wedding ceremony in case you have second thoughts" he said bitter

"I expected nothing less" I said looking at the package. "is there any thing else?"

"Yes, dinner, Come" He said taking my arm I threw the package on my bed and went with him.

After Dinner i went to bed and fell asleep hoping that when I woke up it would all just be a dream


	2. Wedding of Tears

***Warning Lemon In this Chapter***

Chapter Two: Wedding of Tears

~Katara POV~

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes "Come In" I said

The door opened and three women entered the room. They helped me bath then dress. The dress was silver with red and blue flames licking up the length of the skirt ending at the waist. It was trimmed with gold lace and had a golden dragon, that appeared to come out of the fire to wrap around my upper body ending with its head on my left breast. The dress was sleeveless and wrapped around my neck with the back topping just under my shoulder blades. The dress cling to my breasts, waist, and low hip before falling loosely to my feet. I had to admit I looked amazing. My hair was done up and adorned with blue ribbon and the Fire Nation emblem. I wore gold dangle earrings and a Golden dragon was placed around my wrist.

"You look stunning" one of the older women said. when they were done. I nodded my thanks as they left.

Not long after they left was there another knock on the door. This one was more timid. I grabbed the little package I made and turned to face the door "Come in" I said the door opened and my father walked in he gasped

"You look Beautiful, just like your mother... If only it was under better circumstances... You could always leave Katara, you don't have to marry him." Hakoda said

"Yes I do dad. I already lost mother, If I didn't say yes you would have been killed, and even if I was able to escape, I would never be able to face Sokka. Not knowing that I was the cause of our Father's death. He just got you back I'm not going to let him loose you again. In the end this was the only choose i had... At least I will know that you and Sokka are safe and together." I said looking at the small bundle in my hand

"Well I was told I had to give you to Firelord Ozai" He said taking my other arm and walking me down the hall to the room the ceremony will be held in "I will always love you no matter what happens." he said and I fought my tears.

I stopped him as we got to the door "Dad, when you leave this place, go find Sokka," I said handing him the small package "Tell I said I love him and miss him, and that this" i nodded to his now closed hand "Is something he will need more then me" The i turned and the doors opened.

As we walked in I looked around. I saw sages surrounding a group of men in blue and chains. The Southern Water Tribe warriors, more insurance that i say yes, i guessed. Soon at the man in the front of the room, he wore a long black robe trimmed in fire red with twin golden dragons rising from the bottom to end a at his chest to blow fire towards his neck. My dad grabbed my and tight and walked to the Firelord. He reluctantly handed my over to our enemy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as my father walked away. The ceremony moved quickly alone and I spoke when i had to then the Firelord took her mouth hard demanding obedience.

After the wedding ceremony every one left to another room where we all danced and ate. Even the water tribe men were aloud to move around now. They all asked to dance with me, and while I dance with each one (including Hakoda), they apologized. Soon I was back to Firelord Ozai's side. He danced with me a few times then sat me down in a chair. He sat next to me, and leaned forward so his head was next to my ear.

"Tonight we will consummate the marriage, then you will be bound to me till death. In the morning you will start your training both to be the Firelady, and a master waterbender. I demand perfection, you will be crowned Firelady in a month. Do you understand?" He asked

"Yes, Firelord Ozai" I said watching others dance was he spoke

"It is Ozai now that you are my wife, is that understood Katara?" he asked

I bit my lower lip "Yes, Ozai" I said closing my eyes

I felt his lips press against my again and I wanted to fight, but didn't. I let him keep his dominance, he licked my lower lip and i gasped. My eyes flew open and he stuck him tongue into my mouth forcing my tongue to obey his. I looked in his eyes and saw a smirk there. I had though Zuko was bad, but this man was pure evil. Soon he pulled away and stood pulling me up with him. The last song started and he had me dance with him.

After the song he pulled away from me "Time to say good bye to the guests" he said then smirked

He spoke to the Fire nation men and women saying good bye and thanking them for attending. I just stood there then the water tribe men came bye and I lowered my head. They said their good bye and told me to keep safe I simply nodded. My father came up next and hugged me then released me and said good bye and left. two sages fallowed they were to take him to a boat to leave. I stood there as the doors closed behind the last guest. I kept my head down, knowing what was to happen next. He picked me up bridle style and carried me back to the sitting room tat connected our rooms then into his room. He dropped he onto the bed. I moved quickly to sit up and look at my hands on the dress. I didn't look up as he stripped quickly. I felt the bed dip from his weight. He pulled me to him and the in front of him so I was standing

"Strip" He ordered I hesitated "Now" he said firmly

I closed my eyes as I removed the dress. Undid my hair, letting it fall down my back in waves. I wore no breast binding because it would have shown with my hair up. The I removed the last bit of cloth from my skin. I felt his fingers gently brush my checks then remove the earrings to move down my arms.

"Has any man ever touched you before" My eyes shot open and i shock my head no "good and no man other then me ever will."

~Normal POV~

Firelord Ozai's fingers gently brushed Katara's skin. He the pushed back onto the bed and straddled her. He kissed down her skin savoring the sent. She gasped and arched into him as he took her breast in to his mouth. One of his hands fondled the other breast, as his other hand drifted down to play with the bundle of nerves there. He was met with moisture and her moan. He smirked and pushed he legs apart. He pressed the head of his member to he soft, moist folds. She moaned again.

"I will not be gentle with your first time, and it will hurt." he said then slammed into her

She gasped in pain. He kept thrusting into her hard and fast. He stroked her clit skillfully. Her gasps of pain quickly turned into a scream of pleasure as her first orgasm. He kept trusting into her making her cum again and again until they came together. He took a few breaths before pulling out of her and rolling of her. He pulled her close to him as she turned away from him.

"Sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow" He said holding her to him as she drifted to sleep


	3. The Gentle Hands of Her Enemy

Chapter Three: The Gentle Hands of The Enemy

~Ozai POV~

I sat back against the head board of my bed. My hand stroked the naked side of the little waterbender curled beside me. He head was on my lap, and I couldn't help the smile that crept to my face. She was one of the Avatar's friends, and she was all mine now. She has a fire inside her that put most firebenders to shame. My son had gone of to help the Avatar. When I learned the Avatars waterbending teacher was captured, I had to make her mine. I would train her how to beat my son in hand to hand combat. I smirked looking down at her barely covered by the blanket that clung to her waist.

~Sokka POV~

I sat with Toph and Zuko as Aang paced back and forth. It had only been a couple days sence they bearily escaped the Fire Nation capital and only one day since Zuko joined them. I rubbed the back of my neck, my baby sister was captured and who knows what was happening to her. Zuko had no idea either which made annoyed.

"Aang, calm down, I'm worried to but we cant lose our heads about this. What good will that do Katara?" I asked "We don't know where she is or if she is alive. Right now, until told other wise, we must assume the worst. She is a water bender after all, they killed our mother because of water benders, and need I remind you of Hama. She went crazy in a cage, and learned to control blood, she taught Katara." I said sternly "If anything happens she could break her vow and start bloodbending again."

Aang stopped and rubbed his head "I know, I just hate the unknown" he said

"Shut up someone is coming" Toph said standing up to face the direction of who ever was coming.

Zuko and I stood as well. Aang just stopped walking. Next thing I hear is my dads Voice. "Sokka!" he yelled.

"Dad?" I asked and saw the Southern Water Tribe men shuffling forward, their gaze down cast. I ran to my dad "We thought you were captured!" I said

"We were, but..." He stopped looking at a small bundle in his hand "Here" was all he said as he and the other water tribe men went and sat down

I looked at the bundle and opened it, untying the blue ribbon around the blue cloth as I walked to the others and sat down. As I opened the bundle I gasped down at the necklace inside. It was his mothers, Katara always wore it.

"What! What is it?" Toph asked

"My mother's necklace." I said "Father, does this mean she is," I paused "dead"

"No, much worse." He didn't look up at me

"What can be worse then dead" Aang asked

"Married to the Firelord Ozai" He said softly "She did it so you and I would not die and she freed the other men of our Tribe" he finally looked at me "she says that she misses you, and that her marring him might end the war. She said that if she did not marry Lord Ozai, and he killed me. Even if she could escape, she would never be able to face you again knowing it was her fault that I died, and you would have lost all of your family. This way it was better, at least she is alive"

I just stared down at the necklace "She married her enemy to keep us alive" I said then stood up "Then we must keep on. At least she is alive. No Aang you and Zuko need to start training then you will train with Toph. After that I will train you in hand to hand combat." I tied the necklace to my boomerang "Well get moving, We have to be ready yesterday!" I looked as Zuko and Aang as they scampered off Toph quickly fallowed suite "We all have to plan and train" I said to my Father and the others

"Your fine with this?" My dad asks

"we all should be, she is alive and will be well kept. He might also have her trained. He demands perfection, he might think to try use Katara against us." I said "She might have married him, but that does not me she will turn against her blood. We are her blood."

~Katara POV~

I looked at Ozai in on the training ground. Why was he teaching me to fight, it made no sense. He was even going so far as to bring one of the waterbenders that were captures in the north to train her. He himself was teaching her hand to hand combat then she was to use all the waterbending she knew in a duel with one of the sages. I was still tired from the night before and this morning. Now that her fight training was done she went and bathed trying not to fall asleep in the tub.

After my bath I dressed and was taught the customs and dances of the Fire Nation. Then I ate lunch and was able to relax in the sitting room and read until dinner. I didn't even want to think about after dinner as I read. I was awoken by him this morning then we repeated the night before. My thoughts traveled to Sokka and the others. and soon she fell asleep in the chair.


	4. Welcoming

Sorry it took so long, my pets, I had writter's block. Next chapter in the works I want Katara to fall deeply in love with Ozai before this ends and the world to come to peace. Toph and Aang next.

Chapter Four: Welcoming

~ Katara POV ~

I sat looking up at the moon. It has been a month since I was married to Ozai and I was pregnant. My hand rested on my stomach. The door opened and I turned to see Ozai walk into the room. I stood and walked over to him.

"Katara" He said wrapping is arms around me protectively. "The Avatar and his friends wish to come visit you. I heard you brother is with them. They will be here in a week and we shall throw them a great welcoming party." he smiled hoping he did the right thing

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" I smiled approvingly I didn't love him, but i did not hate him as much. He is not what every one says he is. He would do anything for me, I was not sure until I told him about the child growing inside me. "Tomorrow can Azula and I go shopping fr cloths to wear?" I asked

"If that is what you wish" Ozai said then picked me up "You need to sleep Katara, you need energy for tomorrow" I nodded and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

~ Ozai POV ~

I looked at my sleeping wife. I don't know when, but at some point during that month I fell in love with her. She did every thing to perfection. Most of the time she looked scared, but she soon began to warm up to me. I wanted nothing more then her to be happy. Whats more is that my child is growing inside her. I put my hand on her stomach and smiled. I could not believe that my child was inside her. When she told me I was shocked then I was happy. I nearly pulled her tightly into my arms but did not want t hurt her or the baby.

~ Sokka POV ~

We were on Appa on our way to the Fire Nation. Zuko looked nerves and a little scared. It has been a few days over a month since he left so I knd of under stood. His father, Firelord Ozai, said he may return with the Avatar. I rubbed my face trying to figure out why he allowed ues to visit Katara. Toph was a sleep and so was Aang. They were snuggled close together, they were falling for each other. They would not admit it, but Zuko and I knew they were. I hoped my sister was safe more then anything. Zuko as flying Appa so I looked up at the moon. We would be there soon. I closed my eyes, imagining Katara.

"Zuko, Do you think Ozai would hurt Katara?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, I wish I do but my father was never something I could understand." He said I nodded "You should go to sleep, we have a big day a head of us."

I nodded and fell asleep. Who would have thought I would ever be able to sleep in front of Zuko.

~ Zuko POV ~

I landed Appa in front of the palace, my old home. We were met by the sages. They looked at us as we got off of Appa. Aang stepped forward and smiled.

"Welcome we have been waiting for you Avatar, and friends." The Firelord is with our Queen waiting for you. Right this way." One of the sages said not looking at me.

We walked into the throne room and saw Firelord Ozai and Katara sitting next to each other. Katara's hand rested protectively on her stomach. She looked at each of us, but lowered her gaze when she looked at Sokka. The Firelord's arm was over Katara protectively.

"Firelord Ozai, It is great to meet you. I am Avatar Aang, the last airbender. My friends and I wished to come see if Katara was safe. Sokka was deeply worried about his dear sister." Aang said, Katara looked up at Sokka then.

"Avatar Aang, after so long I finally get to meet you. I see that my son has joined you, no doubt to train you in Firebending. My wife has told me how much she missed training you. If you would life, I would permit you all to stay here to complete your training. My wife needs some company," He paused to look at Katara to see if he did well then turned back when she smiled. "As I was told Sokka, you are a warrior. I can help you with training your skills. I also wish to discuss a treaty, as to end this war. I wish to take my wife out to see the world with out her getting harmed, but i must keep my image." He said

A smile spread across Katara's face. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Katara stood up and ran over to us. Firelord growled when Sokka squeezed her. Katara just laughed, but stepped back and looked at us. her smile faltered and she looked confused. Then she spook softly.

"Sokka, Aang, Toph, Zuko." She said "I have missed you all so much. I have something to tell you all. I cannot have you react rashly though" She said looking at me

"Of course, Katara, what is it" Sokka asked

I looked at her "Zuko, you will most likely react worse, and I want you to know that no matter what Ozai swore to allow you back. You will be crown prince, only the strongest benders could train the Avatar. I need yu to swear that you will not be mad at the news" I nodded unsure "I... I'm pregnant. You will have another sibling. I want you to protect the child." she said closing her eyes

I gasped then hugged her softly "Thank you, Katara, you brought love and compassion to my father's heart. I will always protect you and my baby sibling.

"Congratulations Katara, this child will bring forth a new era." Aang said softly.

"Interesting" Toph said

"Hey," Sokka said "My baby sister was not suppose to have a child before me. Gods now I really got to work to get Suki, I will marry before you give birth sister. I swear it." Sokka laughed


End file.
